Family
by samnicholls887
Summary: After losing her mom, Caroline goes to live with her sister Haley.


**Disclaimer I do not own the Vampire Diaries or One Tree Hill**

**Chapter One**

It had been two weeks since Haley's little sister Caroline had moved in with her and her husband Dean and their five year old son Jamie, the girls were actually half sister's both having the same dad. He was a waste of space leaving both of the girls when they were just toddlers, as soon as Haley discovered she had a little sister she immediately tracked her down and got in touch with Caroline right away. There was a seven year age difference between them but the girls hit it off right away and built up a strong relationship with one another always keeping in contact with each other and visiting as much as they could. They didn't class themselves as half sisters, as far as they were concerned they were full blooded sisters.

About two months ago tragedy struck, Caroline's mum Liz discovered she had a brain tumour, and there was nothing that the doctor's could do for her, Caroline was heartbroken, before she had met Haley it had just been her and her mum. She didn't know how she was going to cope without her, Liz was not just Caroline's mum but also her best friend, her world. But with as much pain Caroline was in, she wanted to make sure her mother's last few month's were as comfortable as possible for her. She didn't expect her mum to deteriorate as quickly as she did. After just two weeks of finding out the tragic news Liz had to go into hospital, she kept passing out and kept on suffering with severe headaches, Caroline hated seeing her like this it was agony not being able to do anything to help her.

As soon as Haley had found out the news she headed straight to Mystic Falls to support Caroline and Liz, she had grown to love Liz like a second mum after losing her mother to cancer a few years ago. She hated knowing the agony what would be coming for Caroline, the grieve of losing the only parent you've ever had, words can't even describe how it feels, and Haley felt for her sister knowing from experience herself, but she would be their to support her as much as she possibly could.

After four weeks of being in the hospital, Liz passed away. Caroline was with her when she had took her last breath, the funeral was a held a week later. Haley had decided upon after finding out the news that Caroline would come and live with her, and she had spoken to Liz about it before she passed, of course Liz had agreed with Haley, Liz realised Haley was the only family that Caroline would have left once she was gone and she wanted Caroline to be surrounded by her family that loved her and would support her with her grieve, it made Liz feel good knowing that her only daughter wouldn't be on her own once she was gone.

"Hey, what you still doing up?" Caroline asked Haley who was sitting in the kitchen drinking a hot chocolate from the smell of it.

"Couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Snap" Caroline smiled.

"Nervous for your first day tomorrow huh?"

"You have no idea, I don't know anyone here apart from you and your friends."

"I know, but you'll make friends Care, trust me" Haley smiled to her sister."

"Thanks for letting me have the past week off of school, I needed it with everything that has happened."

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me, I know you needed it."

"Well I'm going to hit the sack, night Hails."

"Night Caroline."

* * *

Caroline woke to the sound of her alarm going off, she quickly got showered and dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Dean was in the kitchen cooking whilst Jamie was sat on the bar stool and Haley was sat next to him.

"Hmmm that smells good." Caroline smiled at the three of them.

"It's daddies best breakfast" Jamie said smiling at his auntie.

"So did you sleep okay?" Haley asked.

"Like a baby actually" Caroline answered back.

"Good, I'm glad you managed to get a good nights sleep especially with you starting school today" Haley smiled to her sister.

"So you nervous for your first day?" Dean asked as he dished out breakfast.

"A lil bit yeah, if I'm honest Dean."

"Well anyone gives you trouble you send them my way and I'll kick"

"DEAN, little ears about" Haley interupted him looking at Jamie knowing full well what he was about to say next.

"Right sorry little man."

Caroline and Jamie both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Caroline left about twenty minutes after everybody else did. Dean had to drop Jamie off at nursery before heading to work, and Haley had to go and prepare for her English class before school started. Caroline felt a bit better about her first day knowing that Haley would be there as well.

Caroline had arrived at the school okay witout getting lost and had managed to find the office to get her lessons for the day and also get her locker code. She headed for her locker to put her books in, and her coat and bag. Once she got there she was struggling to open it.

"Stupid frigging thing" she muttered to herself.

"Here let me help" a handsome tall boy said to her.

He put the locker code in and hit it, and to her surprise the locker opened.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, it was my locker last year, I'm Stefan by the way."

"Hi, I'm Caroline."

"I know your Haley's sister right?"

"Yeah how'd, how did you know?" Caroline asked shocked.

"It's a small town things get around a lot here."

"Oh" Caroline replied.

"So what you got first period?"

"Looks like I'm in my sister's class" Caroline replied.

"Me too, lets have a look at your sheet" Stefan said taking it out Caroline's hands.

"Looks like you're in all of my classes, I can show you around if you'd like?" Stefan asked.

"Thanks but I don't wanna be a bother to you and I'm sure I'll soon enough find my way around."

"It's not a problem really, plus be nice to get to know you a bit better too."

"Okay, I guess it would be nice not to get lost around here" Caroline smiled.

**To those still reading my other fan-fics I promise I will be updating them some time next week. I've had this crossover in my head for a few weeks so thought I'd give it a go, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
